The invention relates to a connector with secondary latching.
Connectors of this kind are used e.g. in the motor industry in order to produce electric connections which meet exacting requirements. The requirements relate on the one hand to the reliability with which such a connection must be made and on the other hand to protection against inexpert handling of the connector. The secondary latching is designed to ensure that when the latch closure has engaged, its position is subsequently secured so that the connection cannot be accidentally broken, e.g. by pulling the connection cable in question. On the other hand the secondary latching can be designed so that it also engages and can subsequently be released by hand or only with a special tool. This prevents unauthorised opening. These requirements apply particularly to passenger-retaining systems in motor vehicles, where the connector connects the trigger of an airbag propelling charge, e.g. in the impact cup of a steering wheel, to the vehicle power circuit. During assembly of conventional connectors of this kind, problems occur regarding clear recognition of the state in which the connector is in during assembly. In other words sometimes the person installing the airbag is not sure whether actuation of the secondary-device handle will engage it in the locked position or whether it has already engaged and therefore cannot be correctly inserted. If this happens at an unduly early stage during installation, during subsequent assembly and particularly when the electric power system starts up, the ignition charge may be subjected to voltages which trigger the airbag system. This may result in dangerous injury to the fitters, or the circuit may not be closed in which case the airbag will not operate.
In addition, even when relatively strong forces act on the handle of the secondary latching, engagement in the locked position should be possible only if expressly desired. The purpose is e.g. to avoid faulty operation during transport and handling.
The present invention further relates to a connector with a lateral cable outlet of the kind described in the preamble of claim 17. Connectors of the aforementioned kind, with a lateral cable outlet and a casing which is flat in the direction of insertion, are used whenever it is necessary, for reasons of space, to bend the connecting cable by about 90xc2x0 from the axis of the connector, immediately behind the plug attachment. A situation of this kind occurs e.g. with ignition plugs for airbag-retaining systems, where the airbag and the ignition mechanism are disposed on the impact cup of the steering wheel, where the overall height is restricted.
In the case of connectors with a lateral cable outlet and a flat casing, there is always a risk that their cable will be pulled out of the mating connector. Although this method of disengaging the connector is not according to specifications, precautions must be taken to reduce the damage in this case to a minimum. This means that the plug casing must not be torn apart and possibly irreversibly deformed by the resulting lever forces. It is also necessary to prevent the cable ends from being partly or completely disconnected from the backs of the plug.
The object of the invention therefore is to propose a connector with secondary latching and having a state on assembly which is clearly defined at all times and has maximum reliability for avoiding unintentional premature latching.
The further object of the invention is to improve a connector according to the invention with a lateral cable outlet so that when an axial or oblique pull is exerted on the cable end, it is effectively protected from disconnection and damage to the casing.
These problems are solved according to the claims. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in the sub-claims.
In order to show the fitter the exact position in which the connector according to the invention is, there are two engaged positionsxe2x80x94a first position in which the secondary latching is not yet operative, so that the plug can still be pulled out, and a second position in which the connector is latched and a special tool may be needed to release the handle.
According to another feature of the invention, a locking slide is provided in the lid of the casing of the connector, so as to prevent the secondary latching being pressed down out of the assembly position into the latched position unless the locking slide is deliberately pushed sideways. This reliably prevents accidental final latching during assembly.
Alternatively the handle is disposed so as to be movable transversely to the direction of insertion, so that in the assembly position the handle cannot be pressed into the latched position, this being possible only after being deliberately moved sideways into a position in which the handle can be pressed into the latched position.
These features ensure that faulty operation during assembly is substantially prevented, and during assembly the fitter will always know the exact state of the connector when installed, so that it cannot be latched prematurely.